AÑOS DE OSCURIDAD
by Sanlolia
Summary: ok, este es mi primer fic de Digimon así que espero les guste. Se dice que el vinculo entre hermanos es unico, pero el de gemelos es algo especial... tanto que cuando uno sufre, el otro puede sentirlo. CAPITULO 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, jeje. Bueno esta es mi primera historía de Digimon, la idea la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había animado a escribirla. Tengo un par de historias sin avanzar (de hecho solo publique un capitulo) pero es que la entrada a la Universidad y la contingencía ocurrida en mi estado despues de la inundación complico las cosas y ahora con mi pierna fracturada (las desgracias me persiguen ToT) pues me inspire jeje, en fin espero ir subiendo mis historias (en este caso capitulos) todos los Martes, en fin, si es que les gustan verdad, bueno no los hago esperar más (ya que nada más me falta una autobiografia) los dejo con mi historia. _

_Amiga gato se que este no es el fic de Beyblade que te prometi pero te lo dedico, espero te guste, y saludame al gran pingüino ¿ok?_

_AH! se me olvidaba, Digimon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus propios personajes, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento jeje_

_

* * *

_

**AÑOS DE OSCURIDAD

* * *

X**

X

X

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**5 años**_, resultaba difícil creer que ya habían pasado 5 largos años desde que ocurrieron aquellas grandes aventuras en aquel mundo fantástico.

Los seis niños, entonces conocidos como los Guerreros Legendarios tenían ahora vidas tranquilas en las cuales no debían preocuparse por sobrevivir o salvar dos mundos.

Sus única preocupación ahora, eran sacar buenas notas, graduarse el próximo año y ser aceptados en una Universidad (bueno J.P. ya estaba pasando por esos problemas y Tommy aun tenia tiempo para preocuparse por eso).

Los seis aun eran amigos, pero tristemente no podían pasar el tiempo que querían juntos, pues a pesar de que cinco de ellos iban en la misma escuela, J.P. y Tommy iban en diferentes grados, Kouji era un asunto diferente ya que al vivir al otro lado de la ciudad no podía asistir al colegio con ellos. Además cada uno de ellos tenía intereses diferentes.

Takuya se integro al equipo de fútbol básquetbol, atletismo, etc. Zoe se hizo de varias amigas, convirtiéndose en una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, siendo presidenta de la clase y fundadora del club Italiano. J.P. también se hizo popular no al grado de Takuya y Zoe, pero también era conocido, en especial por sus conocimientos en cultura general, alegre forma de ser y sus increíbles trucos de magia. Kouichi se encontraba en el mismo colegio y resulto ser un chico muy popular, debido a sus buenas notas, condición física y carácter, sin embargo el joven Kimura no pertenecía a ningún equipo o club, y aunque originalmente había sido él el elegido como representante de la clase rechazo el puesto educadamente alegando que no tenía el tiempo suficiente, aquellos que lo conocían en verdad sabían lo cierto de esto ya que Kouichi tenía que encargarse de los deberes de la casa además de sus tareas, pues su mamá trabajaba la mayor parte del día. Tommy era conocido como el chico más valiente y justo de la secundaria, era gentil y amable con todos, sin embargo también era duro de ser necesario, aunque la mayoría de sus amigos decían que en realidad resultaba ser algo infantil de vez en cuanto y muy alegre y lleno de energía la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo talvez lo que la mayoría admiraba de el era el hecho de que se llevaba tan bien con los mayores de la escuela.

Si bien todos hacían un esfuerzo por reunirse al menos 2 veces al mes, nadie sabía mucho de Kouji. Takuya y Kouichi les había comentado que Minamoto asistía a una escuela privada al otro lado de la ciudad, según sabían aun practicaba artes marciales y se había integrado a una banda de rock, sin embargo no sabían nada más, Kouji hacia el esfuerzo de asistir a sus reuniones siempre, pero a veces no lo lograba y aunque procuraba ir a cenar todos los Sábados con su hermano y su mamá, no parecía tener muchas ganas de platicar sobre su semana, al parecer prefería escuchar sobre como le había ido a su mamá en el trabajo o a Kouichi y los demás en la escuela. A menudo Kouichi trato de hablar con el al respecto, pues tenia la impresión de que algo estaba mal, sin embargo el menor de los gemelos le garantizo que todo estaba bien que solo eran ideas suyas, y que si prefería saber de él, su mamá y los demás que hablar de si mismo era por que no había nada interesante, aun así el mayor de los hermanos quiso asegurarse y después de comentárselo a los demás y de que todos encontraran y tiempo para seguir y espiar a Kouji, decidieron dejarlo por la paz, pues no encontraron nada extraño y cierto peliazul cuya paciencia se había agotado, amenazaba con asesinarlos sin importar fueran amigos o familia.

_**Sí **_la vida era sencilla para los antiguos guerreros legendarios, no tenía de que preocuparse, más que por las cosas que suelen preocuparse los adolescentes comúnmente.

O por lo menos eso creyeron, hasta cierta fría y oscura noche de Febrero.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

No podía explicar aquella sensación que poco a poco parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía explicar por que estaba caminando por aquellas frías calles a las 4 de la mañana. Solamente sabía que algo o alguien lo llamaba y eso lo había hecho salir de la cama, escaparse de su casa y caminar por las oscuras calles.

Una parte de si mismo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, no sabía a donde iba o que hacía, pero la otra parte… la que en estos momentos parecía tener el control, sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse y que hacer.

Le parecía un sueño, como si todo lo que veía le fuera ajeno, lo único importante en este momento eran aquellas voces que lo llamaban…

_ayúdanos… ayúdanos por favor, Kouji ayúdanos…-_

Venía oyendo esos lamentos desde hace 2 semanas, pero parecía que nadie más podía escucharlos, día con día más voces se unían a aquel coro suplicante, hoy parecían ser unas 200 voces coreando a la vez.

¿Cómo sabían su nombre? No tenía idea ¿por qué lo llamaban a el? Lo desconocía¿por qué solo el podía escucharlos?

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta, sabía que esas voces lo llamaban, que estaban tristes, desoladas y angustiadas, que se sentían vacías y frías, que estaban desesperanzadas. ¿Cómo lo sabía? simple, él también lo sentía, sentía aquel dolor, el frío, esa infinita oscuridad y la terrible soledad¿cómo? no lo sabia, lo único que sabía es que tenía que ir a donde esas voces, que cada vez que se acercaba podía escuchar el mar, pero… alguien siempre se interponía en su camino, siempre lo impedía seguir.

_por favor…. ayúdanos, por favor sálvanos…- _suplicaban las voces

lo haré, esta vez nadie me detendrá- decidió el joven Minamoto

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a los dueños de esas voces y salvarlos, o terminaría volviéndose loco. Si es que no lo estaba ya, entre escuchar voces a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, en cualquier lugar al igual que el mar en ocasiones, que aparentemente nadie más parece escuchar, ya no estaba tan seguro de estar cuerdo, no del todo.

Una misteriosa niebla apareció de la nada, cubriendo la ciudad con su manto gris justo cuando el ojiazul subió por el puente, sin embargo lo misterioso de esa niebla fue como empezó a abrirse frente a Kouji, como si se tratara de un camino solo para él.

Al final de ese camino se encontraba el barandal del puente y más haya de el, en donde debería de estar la autopista que pasaba debajo de este, se encontraba… un mar, un mar oscuro con un gris panorama…

_ayúdanos por favor, ayúdanos, niño de la luz-_ murmuraban un mar de voces

niño de la luz…- murmuro Kouji, sus ojos perdían el brillo se encontraban semiabiertos

Sentía como algo lo jala, lo atraía hacía ese oscuro mar, una parte de el le decía que se alejara, que corriera lo más rápido posible y se alejara cuanto pudiera de ese lugar, pero la otra parte de el, esa parte que lo había llevado ahí le decía que avanzara, que no se detuviera.

_ven… no tengas miedo, te necesitamos, nosotros te necesitamos Kouji, ven…, ven con nosotros-_

De pronto se sentía como si realmente no estuviera ahí, físicamente lo estaba, pero… su mente y su alma lo habían abandonado, se encontraban en ese mar negro.

Sin pensar, sin ser conciente realmente de lo que hacía se dirigió al barandal y se coloco de pie sobre el, mirando hacía abajo, donde sobras de ojos rojos lo esperaban

_ayúdanos, por favor… niño de la luz, sálvanos –_

_Salta, Kouji, te necesitamos, vamos Kouji, te estamos esperando-_

Minamoto miro una vez más el mar sin verlo en realidad, se sentí tan perdido, tan vacío, solo debía saltar, solo debía dejarse caer y todo terminaría, las voces dejarían de atormentarlo, el mar de perseguirlo y podría alejarse de…

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saltar, tenía que ir a ese lugar, los tenía que ayudar, los tenía que salvar, así que cerro los ojos listo para saltar, dejando que la repentina y extraña brisa marina acariciara su rostro y…

¡KOUJI!- aquel grito no solo cortó a través de la neblina que envolvía la ciudad sino también de la que nublaba su mente - ¡KOUJI!- aquella voz era…

Takuya…- el mencionado susurro volteándose aún sobre el barandal, reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo, siendo su voz la que le hizo olvidarse de las voces y el mar

¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!- ahora podía reconocer que la voz de Takuya sonaba ¿asustada?, pero ¿por qué? - QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO, BAJA DE AHÍ IMBECÍL- le grito el antiguo guerrero del fuego desesperado

De que…- antes de que el una vez guerrero de la luz pudiera decir algo, manos oscuras lo sujetaron de brazos, piernas, muñecas, hombros, tobillos, torso y cuello jalándolo hacía el mar, tirando de el.

¡KOUJI!- escucho a Takuya gritar, quiso gritar algo de vuelta pero unas manos cubrieron su boca y nariz, cortándole la respiración - ¡KOUJI!- la voz de Takuya era opacada por el mar, el frío y oscuro mar - ¡KOJI!-

"Takuya"- fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente del ojiazul, antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad

- ¡KOUJI!- Takuya grito desesperadamente corriendo al barandal del puente sabiendo que sería demasiado tarde, pero aun con la esperanza de que… - ¡KOUJI!- gritó de nuevo al llegar, la niebla se despejo como por arte de magia, sin embargo… Kouji no estaba por ningún lado, era como si… simplemente hubiera desaparecido - ¡KOUJI!- grito una vez más, buscándolo con su mirada, no podía equivocarse, el lo había visto, estaba ahí, de eso estaba seguro y el peliazul lo había visto incluso podría jurar que murmuro su nombre y ahora…

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X

* * *

_**

¿y bien¿qué les pareció? se que esta muy corto pero es solo la introducción, por favor dejen sus reviews, aun soy nueva en esto de las historías y me gustaría saber sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

ok, soy mala y muy mala ToT, no cumpli con mi promesa y no es que quiera escusarme pero NO TENGO INTERNET BUAAAAAAAAAAA!! ToT.

enfin... esta vez no prometere actualizar tal día, porque no me gusta romper promesas. enfin... intentare actualizar cuanto antes, no solo este pero tambien mis otros fics y pues no sean malitos y porfavor mandenme un review y diganme si le sigo o de plano mejor dejo de molestar jeje

sin más que decir al fic

AH SI! Digimon no me pertenece, de lo contrario...

* * *

**--AÑOS DE OSCURIDAD--**

* * *

- ¡KOUJI

- ¡KOUJI!- Takuya grito desesperadamente corriendo al barandal del puente sabiendo que sería demasiado tarde, pero aun con la esperanza de que… - ¡KOUJI!- gritó de nuevo al llegar, la niebla se despejo como por arte de magia, sin embargo… Kouji no estaba por ningún lado, era como si… simplemente hubiera desaparecido - ¡KOUJI!- grito una vez más, buscándolo con su mirada, no podía equivocarse, el lo había visto, estaba ahí, de eso estaba seguro y el peliazul lo había visto incluso podría jurar que murmuro su nombre y ahora…

/ Flash Back/

Aun era temprano, demasiado temprano para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para Takuya Kambara, como todas las mañanas desde su entrada al equipo de atletismo, Takuya se levanto a las 4 de la mañana dispuesto a salir a correr, así que con un pans y suéter rojo, una camisa y tenis blancos, el moreno salio de su casa después de haber tomado un jugo.

Takuya corrió durante poco más de una hora, pero justamente cuando se disponía a regresar a casa, decidió pasar por el puente principal, el que era utilizado tanto por autos como por transeúntes.

Mientras se dirigía al puente, Kambara noto algo extraño, una neblina aparentemente salida de la nada que cubría el puente y sus alrededores, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, más al subir el puente la neblina era tan densa, que apenas y podía ver por donde iba, fue entonces que lo vio un chico más o menos de su misma edad que vestía un pans gris, una chaqueta, gorra y tenis negros, el chico parecía brillar, como si generara luz y esa luz parecía abrir un camino frente a el despejando la niebla, lo que ocurrió después lo helo.

El chico subió al barandal del puente al parecer dispuesto a saltar cuando de pronto una brisa salida de Dios sabrá donde acaricio el rostro de aquel joven, sacudiendo su cabello dejando ver una larga cabellera peliazul que Takuya conocía muy bien.

Kouji…- susurro incapaz de creerlo, que es lo que estaba haciendo Kouji, acaso estaba… no, no era posible Kouji no haría algo como eso, solo que lo estaba haciendo, su mejor amigo estaba apunto de… - ¡KOUJI!- grito, tratando de llamar su atención sin éxito alguno - ¡KOUJI!- grito de nuevo

Takuya…- el ojiazul susurro volteando a verlo, aun sobre el barandal

¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!- grito aterrado, Kouji no podía estar pensando seriamente en saltar ¿verdad? es decir si las cosas estuvieran mal le habría dicho algo antes ¿verdad? - ¡QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO, BAJATE DE AHÍ IMBECÍL!- ya luego pensaría en esas cosas lo importante ahora, era bajar a Kouji de ahí

Entonces, algo más sucedió, Kouji… su cuerpo se veía como traslucido, desvaneciéndose entre parpadeos de blanco y negro.

¡KOUJI!- grito corriendo hacía él viendo que Minamoto trataba de decirle algo pero al parecer algo se lo impedía – ¡KOUJI!- grito de nuevo al ver su amigo se irse hacía atrás, como si algo lo jalara - ¡KOUJI!- grito una vez más al ver a quien consideraba su mejor amigo desaparecer entre la niebla

/Fin Del Flash Back/

Y ahora… estaba aquí, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de que lo había visto con sus propios ojos…

Kouji había desaparecido, como si aquella neblina se lo hubiera tragado.

En qué diablos estabas pensando, qué estabas haciendo aquí a estas horas- se preguntaba el joven Kambara sin lograr comprender a su amigo, ni lo ocurrido – no es tiempo para pensar eso- se recrimino a si mismo – voy a encontrarlo-

Con esto dicho el rostro del moreno adopto aquel gesto determinado que tantas veces había utilizado en el Digimundo, aquel que decía que no se daría por vencido sino hasta haber alcanzado su objetivo. Encontraría al peliazul, costara lo que costara.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Frío…**_, lo primero de lo que fue conciente, fue el frío…, abrió los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse tendido oca abajo sobre la mojada arena de ¿una playa?

Se incorporó tan rápido como su pesado cuerpo debido a las ropas completamente empapadas le permitió.

Efectivamente estaba en una playa… aunque era un poco extraña… la arena era gris oscuro, el cielo de un color gris mas claro y el mar… el mar negro, más negro que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida; no había sol, luna, estrellas ó nubes y estaba completamente desolada.

Así que sin saber que hacer, dónde estaba ó cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar, decidió caminar y buscar a alguien o algo que le indicaran donde estaba y cómo volver… . .

Camino durante lo que le parecieron horas, recorriendo kilómetros y aún así aquella playa parecía no tener fin y carecer completamente de vida.

A medida que las horas pasaban, la temperatura disminuía, la marea subía y el cielo se oscurecía; comenzó a desesperarse, a sentir un dolor en el pecho y cómo el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, helándolo, dejándolo vacío…

_Kouji…- _

Detuvo su andar de repentinamente al escuchar su nombre en un susurro que parecía ser arrastrado por el viento. Volteo a su alrededor pero no había nadie solo arena gris, cielo oscuro y un mar negro

_Kouji…-_

De nuevo escucho que lo llamaban, esta vez una voz distinta

_Ayúdanos… por favor Kouji_-

_Ayúdanos, ayúdanos, sálvanos por favor_-

Las voces, aumentaban a cada segundo, lo que había comenzado como un solitario susurró se veía convertido ahora en una multitud de voces que hablaban a la vez sin dejar escuchar a unas u otras, con excepción de aquellas que gritaban con mayor fuerza.

No sabía que hacer, ni de quienes eran esas voces, desde el, momento en el que había llegado a ese lugar se había sentido perdido, y más aun ahora…

Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo algo poco propio de él… pero que algo en su ser le decía que orgullo y dignidad podía irse al infierno, lo que necesitaba hacer en ese momento era… ¡CORRER!, así que siendo que sus instintos jamás le habían fallado, se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas pues, no empezaría a dudar de ellos ahora.

Así que corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo alguno y sin intención de detenerse, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

¡_NO! NO TE VAYAS, NO NOS ABANDONES, REGRESA_- gritaban las voces mientras trataba de escapar

Sentía que su pecho ardía y dolía, cada alo de respiración se clavaba en su pecho como un fino trozo de hielo. Le faltaba el aire, sus piernas temblaban después de tanto correr, estaba bañado en sudor y agua de mar y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo rendido. Sin embargo… no se detendría

_Vuelve, Kouji_-

_Vuelve por favor-_

_No nos abandones-_

_Sálvanos-_

_Te necesitamos-_

Ya que las voces seguían sin desaparecer, lo habían seguido todo este tiempo, y aunque su fuerza había disminuido continuaban igual de insistentes

"qué es lo que quieren de mi, por que no me dejan en paz de una buena vez"- pensó apesadumbrado Minamoto, sin poder dar un paso más

El peliazul cayó de rodillas en el suelo, cansado sin poder avanzar más, habiendo llegado sin saber cómo a la cima de un risco. Estaba harto, la cabeza le dolía, el pecho ardía, sentía su cuerpo frío y cansado, simplemente no podía más

Dejen me… dejen me en paz…- decía muerto del cansancio - por qué… dónde estoy… qué quieren de mi-

_**Tú luz…-**_ una voz fría y siniestra le respondió

Minamoto levanto la cabeza alarmado, solo para encontrarse frente a el una criatura oscura, cubierta por una capucha roja y una capa negra que sostenía una guadaña en su mano.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**KOUJI!- **_gritaba Takuya Kambara recorriendo los alrededores del puente – KOUJI!- grito de nuevo

El moreno llevaba rato buscando al menor de los gemelos, pero no había encontrado ni un solo rastro de él por ningún lado, era como sí simplemente se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra

"como si nunca hubiera existido"- pensó Kambara apesadumbradamente, para luego sacudir la cabeza fuertemente

No podía estar pensando de esa forma, ya que si lo hacía era cómo si se estuviera dando por vencido y eso era algo que no podía, ni quería hacer, no cuando se trataba de Kouji.

Talvez lo imagine todo- se dijo asimismo – Talvez nada de eso paso en realidad-

Honestamente no era tan descabellado el contemplar esa posibilidad, últimamente Takuya había estado pensando en el peliazul, demasiado sí se permitía admitirlo asimismo, pero no podía evitarlo… ya que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

Desde el principio no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos, ambos demasiado diferentes como para encontrar algo en común, sin embargo conforme el tiempo avanzo y las situaciones que vivieron en el Digimundo, las cosas cambiaron. Descubrieron que después de todo tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían.

Al final, cuando por fin volvieron a casa del Digimundo, Kouji se había vuelto su mejor amigo y viceversa.

Por un tiempo todo fue perfecto, ambos llegaron a conocerse a la perfección, lo cual no fue muy difícil en realidad, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades también eran parecidos, sabían cuando uno de ellos necesitaban hablar, callarse; sí necesitaba compañía o espacio.

Pronto la familia Kambara se acostumbro a tener a Kouji en su casa frecuentemente, casi todos los días por la tarde, en varias ocasiones incluso Kouji se quedaba a dormir, casi siempre a insistencia de Takuya, pues sabía que el peliazul se encontraba solo la mayor parte del día en casa e incluso en varías ocasiones la noche.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron unos años después…

A veces me pregunto que paso- se dijo a si mismo mirando con tristeza el cielo

A decir verdad no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasó… aunque no iban a la misma escuela se veían casi todas tardes y los 6 se reunían todos lo fines de semana.

Hasta que Kouji empezó a alejarse de nuevo- murmuro

La mayoría pareció no notarlo al principio excepto Kouichi quien para entonces ya estaba preocupado.

Kouji dejo de ir a casa de Takuya y a visitar menos seguido a Kouichi y su mamá, tampoco se aparecía con frecuencia a las reuniones los fines de semana.

Cuando el moreno había confrontado al peliazul este le contó sobre la nueva escuela a la que había sido transferido, un Instituto privado que también contaba con dormitorios y cuyo programa de estudios era tan intenso que tenían más horas de clases por eso la mayoría de los alumnos vivían en el colegio, siendo esa en parte la situación de Kouji (aunque el tenía permiso para salir el día que quisiera de vuelta a su casa sin tener que esperar hasta el fin de semana).

Kouji también había retomado las lecciones de artes marciales, aunque Takuya no sabia muy bien el porque, después se entero gracias a Kouichi que el menor de los gemelos pertenecía a una banda y que su madrastra y padre se habían divorciado.

Al principio creí que solo era su forma de superar el divorcio, y cuando me di cuenta solo sabía de él, gracias a Kouichi-

De ahí en adelante el grupo comenzó a separarse, cada quien con sus propios intereses y aunque aun se reunían, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas y el antiguo guerrero del fuego se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba al una vez guerrero de la luz y de cuan importante era para él.

supongo que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, talvez si lo alucine lo que paso después de todo- se dijo asimismo

Talvez… nunca se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que tenía con Kouji.

Sin embargo antes de que el joven Kambara pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos el sonido de un celular, que después identifico como el suyo lo interrumpió.

¿Bueno?- contesto inmediatamente y algo extrañado, después de todo quien lo llamaría a las 6 de la mañana

Takuya- respondió alguien al otro lado de la línea

¿Kouichi? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?- sin embargo antes de que el moreno pudiera continuar el mayor de los gemelos lo interrumpió agitadamente

Takuya… Kouji esta en problemas- con eso cualquier cosa que Kambara fuera a decir murió en sus labios

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué paso?- pregunto frenéticamente

Yo… no lo se, solo… tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo- suplico con desesperación el usualmente tranquilo Kouichi

¿a encontrarlo? ¿Qué no esta en su casa, ensayando con su banda o practicando artes marciales?- intento una vez más el moreno negándose a creer lo que ya sabía

Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer en la noche es como… si simplemente hubiera desaparecido- ante estas ultimas palabras Takuya sintió como si hielos resbalaran por su espalda, entonces quizás no había sido un sueño, una alucinación

bien necesito que vengas al puente de la avenida principal que esta por mi casa, aquí te espero-

Sin más que decir el antiguo guerrero del fuego colgó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y puños

Kouji…- murmuro

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Sabía**_ que estaba soñando, debía ser un sueño.

Después de todo se había ido a la cama y había cerrado sus ojos, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, lo que estaba viendo no le parecía un sueño, no del todo…

No tenía idea de donde estaba y… sentía frío, un frío tan profundo y desgarrador que le helaba la sangre, también estaba agotado, el tipo de agotamiento y cansancio que te hace caer rendido al suelo apunto de quedar inconciente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y frente a él…estaba una criatura que jamás había visto, era oscura, estaba cubierta por una capucha roja y una capa negra, sostenía una guadaña en su mano.

Aléjate de mi- se escucho decir pero… extrañamente esa no era su voz

Más la criatura lo ignoró por completo y por el contrario se le acerco más.

No fue sino hasta que intento levantarse que… se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su pecho ardía, realmente le dolía al igual que la cabeza, que no parecía dejar de ser atacada por punzadas. Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, ya que todo su ser temblaba y su vista se nublaba entre ratos, tenía frío… mucho frío y sus ropas aun estaban húmedas.

_**Ven conmigo niño de la luz**_- aquella fría y siniestra voz hablo y eso llamó su atención – "¿niño de la luz?"-

¿o sí no?- pregunto desafiante a pesar del miedo que tenía, por primera vez en su vida estaba asustado, completamente aterrado y a pesar de la situación en la que estaba no podía explicar por que se sentía así

_**No hay un o si no, vendrás lo quieras o no-**_ respondió aquel ser acercándose, la guadaña alzada, amenazadoramente

Sin querer hacerlo realmente, retrocedió un paso atrás al ver a esa criatura dispuesta atacar

_**Por las buenas o las malas, tu decides Kouji**_-

En ese momento Kouichi se quedo en blanco ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba soñando, debía ser eso… aún así porqué estaba soñando con Kouji, o más bien porque soñaba que era Kouji.

Talvez por que estaba preocupado y extrañaba a su hermano

"hace tiempo que no se de el"- pensó por un momento

Había estado tan ocupado con todo lo que había pasado (mantener la beca de la escuela, encargarse de la casa, etc.) que se había olvidado de lo preocupado que había estado por Kouji en un principio, cuando este empezó a distanciarse.

Sin embargo cuando su hermano le explico sobre su nueva escuela, la banda, sus lecciones de artes marciales, el divorcio de su padre y su madrastra; y empezó a llamarle a él y a mamá más a menudo. Con todo lo ocurrido Kouichi se dejo llevar y olvido lo que en un principio le preocupo, pero ahora…

El sonido de algo cortando el viento llamo su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse con una visión perturbadora.

Esta vez ya no era Kouji, ahora veía todo como un espectador más, como si se tratara de una película o la escena de algún programa

Su hermano se encontraba ahí a duras penas capaz de mantenerse de pie tenía una cortada en su mejilla derecha la cual sangraba al igual que en parte de su cuello y muslo derecho, sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a Kouichi era la grande y profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo la cual no dejaba de sangrar exageradamente

_**Ven conmigo Kouji, no tienes otra opción**_- insistió aquella criatura aun con la guadaña en alto acercándose

No… solo…- respondió el peliazul necio, sus ojos nublados por el dolor, se sentía tan aterrado, desolado y desesperado, tenía tantas ganas de llorar solo quería -… volver a casa… solo… quiero…- una solitaria lagrima rodó por su rostro

La criatura se acerco de nuevo al ver al tembloroso chico, viéndose ya ganador. Pero Kouji lo sorprendió levantando el rostro con aquel semblante desafiante nuevamente, retrocediendo los pasos que aquella cosa avanzaba.

Más el menor de los gemelos no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al borde del precipicio así que… cayo

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el viento golpearlo y aquella sensación de vacío que se siente al caer al igual que el frío mar o las rocas.

La sensación, nunca llego, en lugar de eso unos listones blancos (más bien grises) como seda lo envolvieron sosteniéndolo, a la vez que sentía un cuerpo frío y a la vez calido detrás de el sostenerlo, atrayente, invitante…

- _**Tus no iras a ningún lado, te quedaras aquí… jamás volverás a casa**_- una voz femenina, fría, que pretendía ser seductora murmuro a su oído, mientras una mano fría, suave y pálida, acariciaba su rostro –_** mi querido niño de la luz**_

Antes de saber lo que ocurría se encontraba bajo el agua, el frío lo envolvía por completo adormeciéndolo y en poco tiempo le empezó a faltar el aire, pero aunque quería respirar desesperadamente, no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para pelear y soltarse de esos listones y aquel agarre. En poco tiempo la poca energía que le quedaba se agoto y no le quedo más opción que rendirse y dejarse consumir por aquella frío, profundo y oscuro mar.

El su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse consumir por aquella oscuridad fue que no volvería a ver a su hermano, ni a su madre, a Zoe, J.P., Tommy, o a… Takuya

"sabía que no debía haberme levantado de la cama hoy"- pensó irónicamente con tristeza antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar y por el mar y perder la conciencia...

NOOOOO!!- Kouichi Kimura despertó agitado en su cama, bañado en sudor y temblando, cuando despertó por completo se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, aun se encontraba algo desorientado cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, justo en el corazón - Kouji…- y en ese preciso momento lo supo, su hermano estaba en peligro, lo necesitaba…

* * *

bueno, eso es todo hasta hora espero les guste


End file.
